Horrible past
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: Jack brewer has been hiding something from his half sister, something she can't remember. Some horrid past that shows why he hated his father so much. This is a insight to Jack and Layla's past, on the day that changed everything! Please R&R x -Connected with my other stories: Lover's Bait and Dark Dragon. -OneShot-


**Ever wonder the real reason why Jack's hated his father? Here's a insight to the past of Jack and Layla Brewer...  
Layla is my Oc. to know more about her. Read. The red scorpions / lover's bait ;)  
((A/N this is my idea. Jack's father is fine in the show. Not that we have seen him, but we have heard of him. This is mainly for my readers to get to know everything a little more from my fanfiction's povs))**

**KiCKiN iT One-shot.****Enjoy x **

* * *

***No-ones POV***

The young girl huddled with her young brother in the corner. She was scared of the beer holding monster heading towards them. The sudden loss of the monsters dojo had killed him. How was he going to make the money now? After all this time his own children had disrespected him, by joining the other dojo. He looked at the girl in front of him, at the sight of her his anger increased. This was mainly her fault, she had told him everything, made him move. He needed him in his dojo to win but no. He had left causing the Sensei to loose everything. The girl went to run with her sibling but the monster grabbed her shoulders holding her to the spot. The young infant fell to the floor and started to cry. The man got annoyed of the ear piercing sound and kicked it aside.

"This is all your fault!" The drunken man slurred out his words not knowing if they made any sense. The girl closed her eyes making her tears fall. Apart of the man wanted to stop this but his dark side had completely taken over. He knew he was going to enjoy this, in some sick twisted way! He pushed the girl back like a rag doll. The monster raised his fist and went to strike her.

"What the hell are you doing?" A boy snarled holding the monsters fist.

"You... this is... your fault!" The man recognized the boy, the boy who had made him loose everything.

"Your drunk. Stop it!" The boy pushed the man backwards and turned his attention the weeping girl and silent infant.

"How dare you!" The guy yelled grabbing the boy. He pulled him close, attempting to crash the boys neck with his hand. The boy struggled kicking and thrashing at the drunken fool holding him. His air was slowly disappearing and the room seemed to be spinning. Not matter how hard he tried he couldn't get free.

"Daddy!" The word made the guy stop. He loosen his grip and the boy fell to his knees before him. The girl ran to the boys side hugging him tightly. The dark side disappeared into a slight headache and finally the man had complete control once again. He looked around and saw his little girl crying over her brothers shoulder. He was comforting her, while breathing heavily like he had just been in a fight.

"Son?" The man asked stretching his hand out to touch the boys shoulder. He flinched away from the touch, pulling the young girl up with him. Placing the girl protectively behind him, he picked the infant up into a cradling position into his chest, then started to back away. The terrified girl clung to her brothers hand as he continued to back away towards the door.

"Jack what are you doing?" The guy asked looking into the boys eyes for any information.

"You... you tried to hit her! You kicked your own three year old across the floor!" Jack cried out with disbelief. "Then you tried to kill me..." The ten year old ran from the room with his nine year old sister in one hand and three year old brother, still clutched in his chest. The confused father ran after his children, pleading them to stop. To listen. They ran to the street and near the road. The man realised the situation and stopped.

"Jack wait!" The father called causing his son to stop at the road side.

"Stay away" The boy glared. Tears threatened to fall from his confused, terrified eyes, as the man took a step closer. There was only two steps between them now. The father closed the gap between them and went to grab his sons arm. The boy freaked and stepped backwards, causing him to fall off the curb and into the road. The father jumped into action pulling his daughter out of harms way. He's heart broke as he heard the brake squeaking and people shouting. The father looked just in time to see the impact. His two children Jack and Sam laid beside the car... the young boy was screaming as he laid at the front of the car , but the boy... was laying awkwardly at the side of the vehicle. His leg was laying next to the wheel, but what worried the father the most, was the fact that he wasn't moving. Ignoring the protests of onlookers the man rushed to his son's side.

"He just fell out... I couldn't stop... I'm sorry!" The driver explained. Ignoring him the man looked to the boy. Thankfully he was breathing, but something was wrong with his youngest son. He had stopped crying. The whole street went silent as the father called for help.

* * *

"The boy is going to be fine. Just a broken leg and a concision " The father sighed with relief, he looked to his daughter who was keeping her distance. She smiled to the doctor but said nothing. She never made eye contact with her father, she never spoke a word to anyone, she was in so much shock she had no Idea what was happening. When she fell into the road the doctors reckon that she too had hit her head, causing Amnesia. The father realised that the doctor hadn't mentioned anything about his other son, his little Sammy.

"Sam Brewer. What about Sammy?" He father shouted desperate for anything.

"I'm afraid the impact was too great for his young body. The boy's actions where brave as it seems he tried to push him aside, but sadly it wasn't enough. Sam has only days to live. I'm so sorry." The guy broke down crying. The young girl looked to the man in confusion not understand who they where on about. She was glade her big brother was ok but this Sam person was a stranger why was her father so upset?

* * *

The funeral of Sammy Brewer happened a few days after his death. Jack and Layla brewer had made a full recovery. Thankfully Layla had no recollection of the hole ordeal at all, which was how her brother wanted it to be. Their father had gone to rehab and was now acting more of a father figure. Jack never could trust the man again, he hated him. It was all his fault that his brother was now buried in the dirt. At least Sammy was now in heaven away from that monster.

* * *

"We are moving." Jack stared at the man. This can't be happening, he wasn't going to move. The father gave his daughter a smile, rehab had done wonders and thanks to her not remembering, they where really close now. Jack had taught her everything he knew about karate and they where a great team, but having Jack around was no good. All it would take is a few words and Layla's memory could come back, then he would loose her. Moving was the best option, with his ex-wife kicking up a fuss about the responsibilities of being a father and blah blah. Plus with his new wife's new job else where, it was best to move. Jack would stay with his true mother and Layla with her true parents. Everyone was happy, well Layla and Jack weren't but he gave them no choice. That same night they hit the road. Leaving behind his son's resting place and his son who was full of hatred for him. Layla hated to leave her brother behind, but he seemed to really hate their father for reasons she never knew. Their father was a great man, he was always there for her whether it be sparing, board games or just for a hug.

* * *

A few years passed and Layla was a happy going teenager. With her brother forgotten to an extent she lived her life as best as she could. With no other siblings and a mother who worked twenty four seven, she spent her time hanging with her father. That was until he got passed away. Deciding there was no point staying with a mother who didn't care for her. Layla bagged a bag and got on a plane. Arriving in Seaford she headed to the one place she knew her brother would be... a karate dojo! She strolled around the mall and stumbled across the Black Dragon dojo. The Sensei smiled warmly at her and invited her inside. After a few weeks of lessons Layla was getting quite good. She had seen her brother around, but couldn't think of what to say. One afternoon Layla walked towards her dojo, hoping to get a little practice in before heading to a movie with friends. She looked through the doors and couldn't believe the sight see saw. Rushing in her eyes fell on her brother. At least this way she could break the ice easier with him...

* * *

**end. **

**To find out more about the last part of this story Layla appears in my fan-fiction Red Scorpions! ;)**

**Please Review**

**thanks for reading. ~Charlie xXx**

**If you can please please please read and review my other KiCKiN iT stories it's much apreicated x**


End file.
